


Morty Sanchez

by teezano



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teezano/pseuds/teezano
Summary: Morty accepts a mind bending, time altering fate. It is only after immense struggle that he discovers the true issue of Ricks space time continuum jumping. He will never turn back.





	

Morty watched as Rick choked up blood. He cried and screamed as the council of ricks took turns crushing Ricks bones. Putting him away in prison was just not enough, they must kill this rogue Rick once and for all. They made Morty watch to ensure he never tried anything like the crimes Rick had committed against the Galaxy. Morty called out for Rick, and Rick was no longer responsive. Morty flailed to get away from an obedient Morty, and ran to Rick. He fell to his knees over ricks body, and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes to see he was now on the steps of the citadel hall. Riq IV looked down at a mentally destroyed Morty and said "it had to be this way!" And handed Morty a portal gun. Morty was enraged and threw his shoe at Riq IV and then used the portal gun to get back to his dimension. Morty ran into the living room screaming of ricks demise. Jerry smiled, but then frowned when he saw the look on Beth and Summers faces. The family cried and they all fell asleep in the living room under the Christmas tree not even daring to touch a device.  
Morty woke up to Jerry packing up ricks stuff, and screamed "NO, YOU CANT!" And Jerry said that it would cause too much pain. Morty pleaded to keep ricks belongings, and Jerry allowed him. Later Morty was looked through a box of ricks stuff and found a flask. Morty sipped from the flask, and for the first time he felt a little better, as the warm fuzzy liquid trickled down his throat. He then got in ricks ship and drove out in space where no one from earth could see him. He drank all day, and lost track of time on his lap top scrolling through old photos of Rick. He then set a small planet on fire, and watched as everything that anyone ever loved on that planet was ripped away from them, as Rick was ripped away from himself. Riq IV pulled up next to him and told him he must be punished for his actions. Morty cried and said he understood, instead of lashing out, he concurred. Morty was flown back to the smith house, and watched in terror as the council of ricks slaughtered his family one by one. Morty hung his head in shame and cried.  
Three years had gone by and Morty had graduated Harry Herpson, Morty then received a letter in the mail from bird person saying that he had the opportunity to enroll in the school that Rick learned all he knew from. Morty took ricks last name to honor his grandfather and so that he would seem untouchable being related to such a favored character. There Morty became a top student, with a dark past. He was hardly harassed by the council and even met a girl, the two of them settled and had a baby girl. Morty decided to name her Née Sanchez. A few years after Née was born, Morty decided that he was falling into a deep depression and he needed to leave before it got to the point where it would hurt his family. He didn't like the way the earth was becoming, but none the less wanted them to be amongst humans like themselves, so he sent Née and Mrs.Sanchez to the year 1984 and moved them into the house we now know to be the smith residence, in hopes that his family would never have the opportunity to live there and that life would be so much better for him after the timeline was altered. Morty then ran away, to spend some years with bird person. Bird Person had been there all those years for Rick, so naturally Morty felt that he owed it to him to be a friend to bird person when they had both lost someone so dear to them. Morty had done so much with bird person through those years, even being apart of another galactic war.  
Morty drank more and more, and one day went to a space pub to meet with unity to tell her of the bad things that had happened to Rick. Unity was shattered as she had loved him so very much. She even became so enraged that while the bar tender unity stood pouring a glass of essentially human poison, the hot alien blond unity sitting across from Morty batted her eyelashes like she was upset but also excepting Ricks death, even though Morty had waited so many years to tell her. The waiter unity then slugged over to him the with the drink on tray. Morty knew that some hard alien liquor was exactly what he needed, so he drank it all down in one gulp. He started to go pail as Unity stood over him in multiple vessels, and then hit him in the side of the head with a bar stool.  
Weeks later He had woken up in a hospital on earth. He assumed that an alien had returned him home after finding his body in the pub. Morty looked around, and to his surprise he was alive and in the time line that his Wife, and Nee were in, but it wasn't when he left, it was 14 years later, Nee would have been a teenager. And just like that he heard a scream of a woman, and a teen boy say "its okay Beth, everything is okay, don't worry, breathe!" Morty had been returned to the very date and place where his mother would give birth to his older sister, summer. He lunged out of bed feeling a little weak, to see them rolling down the hall. Morty was amazed how much Nee had looked like his mother as a teen. He wanted to approach them, but knew that it could potentially alter him even coming into the world.  
Many years later Morty woke up to bird person and Riq IV standing over him. Morty shot up, and yelled "you're conspiring with him! He killed my family!" Bird person replied with, "it had to happen!" Morty shot out of bed and across the room, and punched a mirror. Morty looked up from his blood covered hand, recalling the last time he saw this much blood, and looked at himself in one of the larger shards of glass... And said, "I finally understand. It all makes sense now." Bird person said, "I'm sorry it happened this way Morty," and Morty said, "My name isn't Morty, it's Rick Sanchez." looking in the mirror so see his grandfathers face.


End file.
